A scanning driving circuit is used in the flat panel display device currently, that is forming the scanning driving circuit on the array substrate by using the conventional thin-film transistor array process of the flat panel display, to achieve the driving mode of scanning row by row. In design of the conventional scanning driving circuit, in order to ensure the stability of the output signal of the scanning line, a pull-up control signal point Q is set (as illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 3, wherein FIG. 1 illustrates a circuit diagram of one scanning driving unit of the conventional scanning driving circuit, FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate a forward scanning waveform diagram and a reverse scanning waveform of FIG. 1), in order to prevent the clock signal CKV2 from low electrical level to high electrical level, a capacitor C1 bootstrap the pull-up control signal point Q to a higher electrical level and causes a serious impact on a thin-film transistor T6, a thin film transistor T5 is provided, when a H point is pre-charged, the thin film transistor T5 is in an on state, the pull-up control signal point Q is also pre-charged in the same time, when the clock signal CKV2 goes from low electrical level into high electrical level, the function of the bootstrap of the capacitor C1 will pull up the pull-up control signal point Q, the voltage Vgs between the gate electrode and the source electrode of the thin film transistor T5 is equal to 0V, when the switching characteristics of the thin film transistor is good, the point H goes on to maintain the high electrical potential corresponding to the pre-charge, the pull-up control signal point Q will also continue to maintain a high electrical level after the bootstrap of the capacitor C1, the thin film transistor T6 will not be serious impacted because of the capacitor C1 bootstrap the pull-up control signal point Q to a higher electrical potential, however, because of the process causing the characteristics of the switch of the thin film transistor is degraded, the thin film transistor T5 is in a serious leakage state, after the bootstrap of the capacitor C1, the pull-up control signal point Q is pulled to low electrical potential by the H point, resulting in unstable output signal of the scanning line Gn, thereby affecting the display effect of the panel.